


Hidden Glasses

by princehurley



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hiding glasses, matt is an angry lil baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehurley/pseuds/princehurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt knew Hurley hid his glasses, he just knew it. Problem was, he couldn't see a thing to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Glasses

“This isn’t fucking funny man” Mixon yelled while blindly groping around the bathroom “Hurley, seriously, where the fuck did you hide my glasses?”

 

“I didn’t hide anything” Andy said with a smirk, leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom. He watched as Matt opened cabinets and cursed when his searches came up empty. “Why don’t you just put on your contacts? You’ll probably find them faster that way”

“Cause I just wanna read a fucking book and go to fucking bed and contacts are annoying” he huffed, pushing past Andy to continue his search.

Matt decided to tear apart his room next. Everything was blurry and oddly colored, making it even harder to navigate the disaster that was his living space. He looked under the bed, on his desk and even went as far as dumping his backpack onto the floor. Nothing.

“I’m done playing Andrew. Give me the glasses” he called to the drummer, exhaustion clear in his voice.

“Oh, so I’m Andrew now?” Andy said, walking into Mixon’s room “I’m sorry man. I don’t have ‘em”.

Matt flipped Andy off and went to search the rest of Fuck City.

He turned the house inside out. Every cabinet, closet and backpack was unturned and cleared out. But his god damn glasses were nowhere to be found. Mixon rubbed his forehead, a headache starting to form from all the squinting.

“So you wanna hint Mixon?” called Andy from upstairs, laughing at Matt’s struggle.

“Fucking finally yes!” Matt was about to cry from the relief.

“It’s in place that rhymes with ‘Mandy’s Floom”.

Matt practically groaned. Of course it was in fucking Andy’s room. Why didn’t he look there first? Grumbling, he stalked up the stairs as best as a blind person could.

“Alright Hurley, I want them now”

“What? No prize for finding your glasses?” Andy laughed, holding the glasses behind his back.

“Find?” Matt asked, his voice rising “You first fucking hide my glasses, then make me search fucking blind for them and-“

He was cut off by Andy’s lips crashing into his. At first, he didn’t move, too shocked by the whole thing. But slowly, he melted into the kiss, moving his lips against Andy’s.

Andy pulled away from the kiss and slipped the glasses onto Matt’s face.

“Thanks for my prize” he said and sauntered out of the room.

 

[A week later]

“This isn’t cool man” yelled Andy, looking through all of the closets “Mixon, seriously where’s my Fucking Fuck City jacket?”

“I don’t know” Matt said with a smirk “I’ll help you find it and maybe I’ll get a prize for giving it back

To you”.

It’s safe to say that things were being hidden at Fuck City quite often.


End file.
